When Somebody Loves Somebody
by WhatUpSchmidt
Summary: Logan just wanted to be happy again and, in his mind, there was only one thing he could do.


**A/N**: I wrote this after Halloween but I just got the chance to type it. It's a two-part story and it's finished, so it won't take time from "Broken Hearts." I have to admit the story was inspired by a certain picture, you will know if you read this. The title is from Celine Dion's song.

A little backstory: This is show-verse, the guys are 25 years old and it's two years after the band breaks up. There's a lot of real life stuff blending in though.

A big thanks to _charoulla_ for her help.

_Btfanboy,_ here's your surprise!

Thank you for reading this and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

**Warning:** If you like Jalston, _please do not_ read this.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize._

* * *

_Los Angeles - Friday, November 1st_

It was the morning after Halloween and Logan was sitting on his bed, staring at his phone. There was this picture from last night and James Diamond, the love of his life, his best friend, the man who promised he would always love him; currently standing next to a blonde skinny girl. The couple dressed up for Halloween, choosing to go as Danny and Sandy from, ironically, Logan's favorite movie. She had a smug smile on her face, like she knew Logan was going to see the picture and she wanted to tell him that James is hers now, that he lost; the man he's still in love with is now with her and he doesn't seem to want to leave her any time soon.

The thought of that plus the girl's expression gave Logan the urge to throw the phone on the wall and break it into a million pieces and then go find James and break his pretty face; the one he loved so much but was the root of all his misery these past two years. Instead he left the phone on the bed, wiped his tears angrily, he really shouldn't be crying about this, and went to the bathroom. After his morning shower he slowly walked into the kitchen finding his roommate (and also best friend) eating cereal and cheerfully humming an unknown tune. The man looked up at him, taking in the brunet's expression and immediately set down his spoon, letting out an exasperated sigh. There goes his good mood.

"What's wrong Logie?"

"Do not call me that Kendall." Logan warned. "Um, you wanna know what's wrong? I'll give you three guesses buddy." He continued, glaring at his friend.

"James…"

"Yes, James. I saw his picture from last night. Have you? He went as Danny, Kendall. How dare he? He knows that's my favorite movie. And that bitch was really a cheap excuse for Sandy. And _ugh _the way she was clinging onto him and smiling; I just want to beat that smug smile off her face."

He sounded hurt, his voice breaking and he was crying again, his face buried in his hands.

Kendall watched Logan breaking down in front of him for what it seemed the millionth time these past two years. He wanted to help the brunet forget and move on but he couldn't, he felt powerless and he hated this. He hated the sight in front of him and James for causing this. Maybe there was nothing he could do to mend Logan's heart but there was something he could do right now. The blond pushed himself up and walked to his friend, pulling him in for a hug and letting him cry occasionally petting his hair or soothingly rubbing his back.

They stayed like this for a while until Logan's sobs toned down to the occasional sniffing. The silence in the apartment was disturbed by the brunet's ringtone coming from his bedroom. Kendall loosened his hold on his friend, who walked to his bedroom. Logan picked up his phone and took a deep breath and cleared his throat before clicking the answer button.

"Hello?" his voice was flat and bitter, trying his best to hide the fact that he was crying five minutes ago.

"Logie hey! Good morning dude. What's up? I didn't wake you right?" James chirped, his voice hoarse and sleepy and Logan's heart skipped a beat, his lungs seemed unable to produce oxygen, because _damn_ that voice was his favorite sound in the world and he would give anything to wake up to that again. Images of James leaning on the headboard, his hair messy, his eyes barely open and that small blush he got every morning, flooded his mind making his legs weak and forcing him to slump down on his bed.

"Logan, you there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

"So... Tell me you dressed up this year."

"No, James, I didn't, but Kendall did. He was a zombie."

"Heh, I saw that. It was pretty cool. Did you, at least, have a good time?"

"Of course. Dustin was with us too and a few other people who I don't really know or remember for that matter."

"So, um, I'll be back in LA on Sunday. Wanna hang out? It's been a while."

"I don't know James, we'll see."

"Come on Logie." James whined.

"Just call me on Sunday and we'll see."

"Fine." Logan could practically hear the pout on James' lips.

"Okay. I, uh, I gotta go. Bye." Logan hang up, not letting James respond, mostly because he felt like he was gonna start crying again but also because he didn't want to accidentally hear the brunet's girlfriend in the background and loose it completely.

Logan walked back to the kitchen, where Kendall was fumbling with his phone.

"He wants to hang out on Sunday."

Kendall looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why?"

"Like James needs a reason, Kendall."

"Well, are you going?"

"I want to."

"Logan." Kendall sighed. "You can't keep letting him do this. I get that we're best friends and grew up together and dealt with a whole lot of shit the last 20 years, but dude, this obviously hurts you. I told you before, now that the band is over, maybe this fucked up relationship you have with James should be over. I love him like a brother and I'll never stop but he's dick, dude. He didn't treat you right Logs, and it's not fair for you and you know that. And, please, don't start making excuses for him like 'he got scared' or 'he needs to protect his image' because that's a big pile of bullshit. He chose miss little perfect over you, he chose to lie to everyone including himself by being with her and ended up hurting the only person that really loved him for who he truly is. The worst part is that he didn't think over this decision twice. I know you still love him but he doesn't deserve your time or attention Logan. You're the one who said that after the break up you can't be friends with him so why are you doing this? You are so much better than this and I'm sick of seeing you getting hurt like this. It's time you do something about this and move on from James, Logie. It'll be hard as hell but you got me and Carlos, even Dustin, to help you get through it. I just want to see you happy again dude."

"I know all this stuff Kendall but I can't imagine my life without James. I need him." Logan's head was hanging low, embarrassed that he was acting like this, that he was so weak when it came to James, that he would let the singer walk all over him without a protest, wishing he had the power to put an end to this situation. He knew Kendall was right but he felt like he had no say in this, James having absolute control, pulling all the strings to whatever relationship they had.

"Just think about it. Shit, I need to take a shower and get to the studio, call me if you need anything."

Logan nodded, watching his friend disappearing to the direction of their bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His eyes were burning again and he walked to sit on the couch, breathing out a swear and wiping away his tears. He was angry, he wanted this to be over, he needed to feel good about himself again and there was only one way that he could manage that. Not wanting to deal with anything at the moment, he wrapped himself in a blanket, curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, pushing thoughts about hazel eyes and strong arms wrapped around him aside as he let himself drift into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_Los Angeles - Sunday, November 3__rd_

It was Sunday afternoon and Logan was sitting in the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas with a couple books open in front of him, trying to study for his midterms. His mind, though, kept wandering off. He was thinking about the last years since they came to LA from Minnesota, a small smile forming on his lips. They came so far and he couldn't be more proud than he already was. All of them were making their dreams come true; he was at med school, Kendall was in a new band that was "more like him" as he would say, Carlos was starring in movies and James went for the solo career he always dreamt of. The brunet closed his eyes, imagining an even better world where he and James were still together and he was the one the singer would wake up to every morning or sleep with every night, he was the one that James loved and thought about. Sadness came over Logan, willing his mind to stop thinking about James; they were just friends and not for long. Soon he would be at peace with himself. If only James called…

While Logan got up to pour some coffee, his phone rang and a smiling James was staring at him through his screen.

"Hello?"

"Looogieee? Where are you?"James practically screamed on the other end, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Home James. Where else I could be?"

"I don't know dude. So, I'm home and I want to hang out with my best friend."

"Kendall's at the studio Jim."

"I meant you asshole. By now you should be in your car and on your way to my place. I made cookies!" Logan could hear James' smile and his own face softened; his lips curving up just a little.

"So you wanna kill me?"

"Shut up. Come. I'm waiting."

"Fi.. James? Of course." Logan scoffed when he realized that James had hung up, not giving him time to argue.

With a sigh, the brunet moved his fingers to dial Kendall's number.

"Hey Logs, what's up?"

"He called. I'm going over?"

"And?"

"And I'm doing this Kendall. I feel like it's now or never."

"Are you sure? I mean, I really believe that's the best for you both, but are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Ken. I have you and Dustin, right? Even Carlos, although I think he might side with James on this one."

"Carlos loves you both, Logan. He won't stop because of this. Look, I have to go but I'll be home in a couple of hours. Call me if you need anything and don't worry. Everything will be just fine, _in time_." Kendall sang that last part, earning a chuckle from his friends.

"I know. Okay. Thanks dude."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Logan was standing outside James' mansion. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was about to happen. With trembling hands he rang the doorbell and a few moments later James was at the door greeting and pulling him in for a hug. Logan went without protest, eager to be in the singer's arms one more time; James smelled like pine needles and soap and something that was inherently James and Logan felt like home for a moment before his mind started working again and he stepped back. Logan smiled at his friend, taking in the singers' features knowing that he might not be able to be this close to him anymore.

James was wearing grey sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips and a really tight black tank top that allowed him to admire the perfectly defined body underneath it. His hair was wet and pushed back, giving Logan the urge to touch them, to run his fingers through them, to feel their softness one more time.

The two men walked to the kitchen, Logan slipping on one of the bar stools while James poured two cups of coffee and placed them in front of him along with a plate full of cookies that he assumed were the ones the singer was talking about earlier.

"Will I die if I eat one of these? They do look good though..."Logan grabbed a cookie and turned it over a few times smirking as James was glaring at him.

"They are amazing, thank you very much. I made cookies many times you know." James said as a matter-of-factly, sitting across from Logan and sipping on his coffee.

"Actually I don't know. This is the first time you made cookies for me." Logan said, a little hurt thinking that probably his girlfriend taught him how to make them.

"Well I have. Now eat. I want to see your face when you have the best chocolate chip cookie in the world."

Logan chucked and took a bite; they were pretty tasty. _I guess the bimbo did something right._

"So, how was Chicago?" the small brunet asked with a mouthful.

"Fine. I didn't stay long. I wanted to visit Carlos too."

"Oh, right. I saw the pictures. Disneyland?"

"Yup. We had so much fun Logie. I wish you were there. I missed Los so much and he misses all of us too you know. He told me to tell you. So, how was that Halloween party you guys went to? Did you meet anyone?"

"No, James, I didn't try to. And the party was fine. We were supposed to go to Vegas but Kendall and Dustin had to work so we stayed here."

"Ah, Vegas. I haven't been there since our last concert. Hey, we can go together if you want. Maybe next weekend? I'm on vacation until next month. What do you say?"

"Uh, I can't. I have school and midterms and…" Logan sighed staring at his cup, trying to find the strength to say what he was planning to. After a long moment, he raised his head finding hazel eyes staring at him in full concern. Logan knew that James realized that something was wrong; he's not stupid even if people think that he is. But Logan knows better; he knows all the things James is hiding from everyone else, including his intelligence. He never understood why the singer would do that but he didn't question him either. He was happy and content that James was himself around him; in no need of expensive clothes and hair products to make him feel sure about himself because Logan loved him without the shiny exterior and the façade he put up for everyone else.

"James, I need to tell you something."

"Oh-kay?"

"Look, James, I'm gonna tell you but you need to promise that you won't interrupt me, okay?"

After a small nod from the other male, he continued.

"Look, you know I love you right? We did everything together in life and I couldn't be happier about that. We shared so many wonderful moments that I will never forget, but I can't do this anymore. I can't just hang out with you like nothing happened between us James. And I sure as hell can't stand watching you all lovey dovey with her when I can't kiss you or touch you like I used to, like I _want_ to. I'm sure she is a great girl and you are obviously made for each other and I'm so glad you have someone in your life who makes you happy but it kills me that it's not me. I can't take this anymore James and I want, I _need_ to be happy and I can't do that with you in my life because I will always have this little voice in my head telling me that we might be together again. I can't be just friends with you and I'm tired of pretending. So, I think it's best if we part ways and remember each other as the friends we once were, instead of me ending up resenting you for the rest of our lives."

As he got up to leave, James opened his mouth to say something but Logan raised a hand to stop him.

"James. Don't. Please. I have to go. I'm so sorry."

James was now standing in front of him, his beautiful eyes bloodshot and his lips pressed in a hard line, trying and failing to hold back his tears. Logan raised his hand, bringing it behind the taller brunet's neck, pulling him down and placing a soft kiss on his cheek muttering a goodbye to the love of his life.

James watched Logan walking out of his door and his life not being able to stop him. His body felt stiff and frozen and his tears were falling like rivers, burning his skin. He wanted to run after the other man, to tell him that he didn't want him out of his life, that he needed him like he needed air to breathe but he knew Logan was right; he deserved to be happy and James couldn't give him that.

That night James avoided talking to anyone. After a couple of bottles of scotch he fell into troubled sleep, filled with dreams of Logan slipping from his hands and falling into a dark abyss calling his name.

* * *

Kendall picked up Chinese on his way home, calling Carlos and letting him know what was about to happen, or already happened, he didn't really know. The two men talked for a while, agreeing on how they should react to this alternation in their group, with Carlos taking up on James and Kendall dealing with Logan for the time being. The Latino was shaken by all this happening and him being in another State but he was determined to fix this because "they belong together Kendall" as he repeatedly stated to the blond over the phone. Kendall sighed, he wouldn't admit it but Carlos was right. They hang up with the promise to talk soon when Carlos was back home in a few days.

The blond walked in his apartment turning on the lights and setting the food on the counter. He started walking towards Logan's bedroom, assuming he was back since his car was in the parking lot. Running a hand through his hair he called his friend's name softly knocking on his door. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door, cursing when it creaked a little. He found Logan lying under his covers, face down, his head stuck between two pillows and his hands clasped on the back of his head. Kendall sat on the bed next to him, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Logie?" his voice was soft, reminding him of his mother talking to him after his first heartbreak.

Grunting.

"Logan. Look at me."

More grunting.

"Logan you're 25 not 5. Please look at me."

"Nuh uh, go away."

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you crying?"

"No." Logan finally turned to face Kendall. "I think I'm drained. Is it possible to run out of tears?"

"How should I know? You're the genius doctor here. Come on, I brought Chinese and I might even watch the Notebook with you; if you tell me what happened."

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll eat even if I have to hold you down and shove the food down your throat. So choose." Kendall said getting up and walking away from the bedroom, wishing that Logan would follow him. He set the food into plates and when he was about to go and drag Logan out of bed, he appeared in the kitchen.

"Smells good."

"Mmm, yes. Now come my child and tell uncle Kendall what happened."Kendall said, gesturing Logan to take a seat and setting a plate in front of him.

Logan smiled at his friend, thinking how lucky he is to have him here at a moment like this, his mind wandering to James who was probably alone now._ Like he cared anyway, he was probably having cybersex with the slut. Ugh._

"Logan. Hey, are you with me?" Kendall said, snapping his fingers in front of Logan's face.

"What? Yeah. Um, let's see. He made coffee and cookies, I told him pretty much that I was still in love with him and I don't want to be friends anymore and left his life forever, putting an end to 20 years of friendship because I was stupid enough to fall for my best friend in the first place."

"What did he say?" Kendall asked, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Nothing."

"No way. James might be acting like a douche lately but he cares about you Logan, I know that much."

"I know he cares. I kind of didn't let him say anything." Logan said, his eyes glued on his plate, suddenly his food more interesting than anything else around him.

"What?! Why?" Kendall said, his voice rose a little.

"Because." Logan felt a lump in his throat, realizing that in fact he didn't run out of tears. After a deep breath he continued. "Because he would sweet talk and charm me into changing my mind and I don't want that. I don't want him pushing me around anymore. It's better like this, right?"

"I think you should've let him talk but what's done is done. Do you think he's try and call or see you?"

"Nah, but you should check up on him, okay?"

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Logan nodded resuming his eating. When they both finished up Kendall picked up their plates and washed them while Logan made popcorn. The two friends made their way to the couch, Logan picking the movie, unsurprisingly "The Notebook", and wrapping themselves in blankets and each other's arms, Kendall knowing that Logan needed someone to hold him right now. They watched this movie several times over the years, it was one of Logan's favorites and one of Kendall's guilty pleasures. Logan was crying for the most parts of the movie, his mind stuck on James and the fact that he had kicked the only man he ever loved out of his life finally settling in, making him feel like someone punched him in the stomach or reached in his chest and ripped his heart out. At the end of the movie, Logan burst into sobs, his small body shaking as he let go of the stress and heartache this day had caused him, burying his head into Kendall's chest. The blond hugged his friend, a small tear falling from the corner of his eye as he tried to soothe him, pulling him on his lap and rocking them back and forth, just like his mom would do when he was little and he would run to her arms after a bad dream or a scary sound in the night, hoping for his friend's pain to go away, silently vowing that he would make this better, no matter what it took.


End file.
